Look Before You Leap
by bougainvillea blossom
Summary: Allen really should have been more careful when he opened that door in the Ark. Now he's stranded in a strange world, on a search to find the Ark gate that can take him back. But with no idea how, he's going to need some help from a sassy cat and an over-friendly boy who just happens to drag him into a conflict with people called Team Galactic. Will Allen ever find a way home?
1. Sneaky Doors

**AN: A random plot bunny I decided to exploit. Know that this is my first multi-chapter story, so don't expect frequent updates. As for a bit of info, this story is set in the Diamond version of Pokémon (the game that was basically my childhood). So the areas and Pokémon mentioned in my story all relate to the Sinnoh area, with some minor exceptions. Know that I am still very, very new to writing, so, I ask for your suggestions and critique. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks.**

**PS. If you have a Pokémon or idea you want me to put in here leave a review and I'll take it into consideration. **

Look Before You leap 

A few weeks after the level 4 Akuma Attack, a certain white haired exorcist was wandering through the Ark with his stalker on his tail. Allen had been doing this much more frequently, finding that the peaceful white streets of the Ark very soothing. Well, as soothing as it could be with so many scientists and finders using it so often. But he was in luck today, seeing as it was completely silent and empty the Ark save for him and the inspector who was practically breathing down his neck. It had been a pain in the butt trying to convince Link to let him come, seeing as it could be reported as "suspicious activity".

Still, Allen had managed, and not at all regretting it. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid anyone, everything had just been a little overwhelming lately. He had noticed both the Ark and his innocence, as well as Timcampy, all seemed slightly off recently, like something important was about to happen. Even the 14th, who used to always talk to him in the mirror, had resorted to merely staring at him that week, which was almost creepier.

"Walker-San, we need to head back." Link said plainly, watching the teen frown slightly. For some odd reason Allen was feeling curious today, and though the inspector couldn't tell, he had actually been examining all the doors they had passed. He had never really had the time to examine them before, mainly only opening gates for missions and, of course, using the piano room. But he had never ventured inside any of the other doors save for the first time he had been aboard the Ark with his friends.

"Ah, I'm sorry Link. I must have lost track of the time!" The white haired exorcist said with a small smile, laughing nervously while the inspector merely blinked.

"Please pay attention next time. Now let's go." Link replied, taking some notes on his clipboard. However he didn't notice Allen walk off, towards a peculiar door. The exorcist was unsure what had drawn him to the particular door, seeing it was like all the others save for a small red and white symbol. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out, fingers brushing the doorknob. Link shouted something to him, but Allen didn't hear. All he knew was the Ark was urging for him to open the door, to take a look inside. And he did just that. Pushing open the door, he bravely stepped in, only to suddenly find himself standing on air. With a yelp of surprise, Allen fell, tumbling into a black void.

"Walker!" He heard the inspector shriek, making him smile despite his precarious predicament. However his grin abruptly disappeared when he found his face coming into contact with the ground. Painfully.

"Oomph!" Allen sat up, spitting dirt out of his mouth and brushing a few stray clumps from his hair. "Oww!" He muttered, rubbing his head with a wince. Looking around, he realized he was surrounded by a lush green landscape. Trees towered over him, nearly blocking out the sunlight. The forest was completely silent, save for the soft chirps of birds and the faint pattering of tiny feet across the grassy floor. Allen saw all of this, but no glowing white door.

Apparently, the Ark had transported him to some random place and left him there. The white haired teen groaned, cursing his luck. Of all places, a forest was where he was. A forest that he would very easily get lost in. But what had he been expecting behind the door? Maybe something more exciting? From his limited knowledge of the Ark, he already knew the Ark's doors were capable of opening gates to specific places across the globe and holding mini worlds of their own inside their rooms. So why did he have to get dropped in a forest of all places and get stranded?! At the very least the Ark could have teleported him a bit closer to civilization…

Sighing. Allen stood up, knowing there was no point in fuming over his situation. After all, it was him who had decided to walk through the door, and it was his responsibility to get back to the Order. He noted the extra bag that now hung over his shoulder, filled with the same red and white balls he had seen on the door, a strange red square, and a few vials of liquid. Confused, the white haired exorcist shrugged, thinking it better not to question it. He began walking in a random direction, hoping to find a town or something to figure out where he was.

It wasn't like the Ark to just leave him. He tried summoning the Gate, but surprisingly, it didn't work. Frustrated, he continued walking, vowing to find a way out himself. However, he soon became lost in the wide expanse of green, unsure of what to do. Again, he attempted to summon the Ark, humming the melody under his breath, but the white door refused to show itself, much to Allen's chagrin. Sure he had been transported to places before for his missions, but usually the Doorway was always there to take him right back. Suddenly, a small creature scurried past him, startling him out of his worrying. It looked like a small, blue furred cat with large golden eyes.

"Shinx!" The kitten yowled, looking up at Allen warily. It had never seen a human with white hair before, or a scary looking scar. From this, the cat deducted that the person could possibly be dangerous, and decided to test out its hypothesis. Its star tipped tail began to crackle faintly and it zapped Allen with a small electrical charge. The teen flinched, not from the slight pain, but more from shock (no pun intended).

"Uh, I don't think normal cats are supposed to look like that...or be able to do that." He muttered, clutching Timcampy, who had been resting in his pocket, a little tighter. A loud mechanical voice suddenly sounded from his bag, making him jump.

"Shinx, the flash Pokémon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded." The red square said robotically, a picture of Shinx flashing on its small screen.

"Whoa, that's kinda neat!" Allen mused, fingering his Pokedex. It was some odd type of technology, one he had never seen before. Somehow, he had a feeling he was very far from home, which worried him even more. The wild cat sniffed in reply, before padding away, it's curiously satisfied after seeing that the human appeared harmless, if not a little dense.

"Ah, wait! Can you help me!? I'm lost..." The exorcist shouted, feeling slightly embarrassed for asking a cat directions. But hey, he was getting desperate and needed someone to help him, even if it was a cat. The blue feline paused, the look on its face plainly saying "are you serious..." But it turned back around, meowing softly. Its tail swished thoughtfully, as if it was mulling the question over.

Allen waited, fidgeting nervously with the strap of his bag. It was like the animal was purposely torturing him by dragging out its response. His hand accidentally bumped the pack, sending a ball tumbling out. It rolled to a stop in front of Shinx, who stared at it. After a moment, it reached out, touching the button with its nose. Allen watched in awe as the cat was surrounded by a red light, and then sucked into the spherical container. Hastily, he grabbed the twitching object, frowning when it grew still.

"Hey, kitty? You still there?!" He asked, worrying that he had trapped the poor animal. But the ball popped open in his hand, that same red light materializing into Shinx. Its ears twitched, and it's eyes stared up into Allen's silver orbs as if saying "what?! Stop gaping at me like an idiot."

"Err, what just happened..." Allen asked dumbly. Thankfully his Pokedex decided to speak up.

"The region of Sinnoh is inhabited by many kinds of Pokémon. Trainers are people who catch these creatures, using poke balls, and training them to battle other Pokémon." The device stated. The white haired teen blinked, looking down at his new companion. So he was in a completely different world...

"Oh I get it. So you're doing this to help me, and I'm supposed to train you?" He said slowly, smiling. The kitten rolled its eyes and nodded, stunned by the utter stupidity of this trainer. "Well then, you need a name!," Allen said cheerfully, "how about Noah!" He wasn't thinking as the name slipped out of his mouth, but those huge golden eyes and spiky blue-black fur reminded him of Road. Noah cocked his head, before smirking toothily.

"Meow!" He approved, leaping into Allen's arms. The exorcist laughed, nuzzling Noah's soft fur.

"Now I want you to know I'm not from here okay? You may not be able to stay with me very long." He said firmly, looking his new friend in the eyes. The kitten stared back, looking unworried. "I'm serious! I've never heard of any place called Sinnoh, or creatures called Pokémon! I just need to find a way back to my world as soon as possible...if I even can." He said the last part rather dejectedly. Noah looked at him in concern, wondering if he had made a mistake choosing this crazy boy as his trainer. At that moment, Timcampy decided to wiggle out of Allen's pocket, fed up with all the jostling. Noah jerked his head up to come face to face with the golden ball, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Meow!" He yowled, lunging at the strange object. Ignoring his master's warning shouts, he manages to chomp down on the creatures left wing, pulling it to the ground. Batting at it, Noah had his mouth open in what could only be described as a fanged grin.

"Noah! Bad Cat!" Allen scowled, rescuing his poor golem who snarled rather pitifully at the smirking Shinx. "Timcampy is my friend, not a chew toy. You two will need to learn to get along if this is going to work!" He added, watching his feline snort rudely.

"Mew..." Noah grumbled under his breath, reluctantly agreeing. He walked over to Tim, who flinched, and licked the golem in an apology. Timcampy stiffened, but nuzzled closer to the kitty. Allen smiled at the sheer adorableness of the sight, happy they had become friends.

"Error error error...unknown Pokémon detected."

The exorcist flinched at the loud voice, pulling out his beeping Pokedex. The device was flashing a picture of Timcampy, question marks popping around it. Gray eyes blinked, looking back and forth from Tim to the screen.

"You're a Pokémon in this world?!" he asked the hovering golden ball. "But it doesn't seem to recognize you does it..." Timcampy nodded in agreement and Noah looked on curiously. Allen frowned, dismissing the thought for the moment. He would have to figure out everything later, maybe an actual person instead of a sassy cat. Shouldering his bag, he put on a brave grin, telling himself to stop stressing over the situation. He was stuck in a strange world, with no knowledge of how to go back to his own...but it could be worse. For now he could start by getting out of the forest.

"Mew..." Noah purred as if he had read his master's mind, hopping onto Allen's shoulder while Tim nestled himself comfortably on his head.

"I promise I'll be back everyone. Just wait a little longer." The exorcist whispered as he smiled faintly, the faces of his friends running through his mind. With that, he set off with his companions in what would soon come to be, his greatest adventure yet.

**Tbc**

**Next chapter: Allen's first battle**


	2. Poor, poor Allen

**AN: So, I actually got the next chapter written in a week. Shocker. I don't quite like how it turned out, so I'm splitting it into 2 chapters, so just consider this the first ½ of chapter 2. I also had an awful time trying to write the last little bit. The cliffhanger isn't really a cliffhanger, I just got too bored to write anymore, and it seemed like a good place to stop…so yeah. Next chapter should be short though. I also have to say, trying to write for a character that can't talk is hard. If you find Noah's thoughts to be strangely specific or easily understood, than just go with it. Being a Pokémon, I'll just assume they're just very good at showing emotions, and that Allen is oddly good at reading them.**

_**Italics = Flashbacks**_

Look Before You Leap

"So, do know where we are?"

"Meow"

"Do you know where the exit is?"

"Meow"

"..."

"Meow"

For the past ten minutes Allen had been trying to engage in a conversation with his feline friend, though he quickly realized he was getting nowhere and that the only goal Noah seemed to have in life now was to torture him.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?!" He sighed as they trudged onwards, watching the cat bob it's head. "So you can at least try to answer my questions or get me out of this forsaken forest before I starve to death!" The teen said in annoyance.

Noah merely purred, looking extremely amused. An hour or two ago, when he had still been painfully optimistic, Allen's stomach had started growling quite loudly, which had scared the kitten so badly he had received another, if not slightly stronger, electric zap. However once Noah's nerves had calmed, he found the noise rather funny, seeing as it practically silenced all other sound, which hadn't been much to begin with, in the forest. The birds had stopped chirping and even the animals had backed away. But that had been two hours ago, and now Allen really needed some food. Dying in a forest of starvation was not the way he wanted to go.

Slowing his pace, the exorcist scanned his surroundings, sighing when he saw they had passed the exact same mossy rock for the fifth time. Thinking it was time for a break, he sat down next to it. Noah jumped off his shoulder and looked at him expectantly, noting his master's much more serious expression as he picked carelessly at a blade of grass.

"Look, can't you go ask your little animal friends and see if they know a way out?" Allen asked in a semi-polite tone, nearing the end of his patience. Surprisingly, Noah shook his head, looking a little embarrassed. Meeting his trainer's questioning gaze, the feline rolled his eyes and began to do what looked like charades.

First, he narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs with a snarl, using his tail to point out into the forest. Then he pointed at himself and looked at Allen with large, adorable eyes, which was slightly disturbing in a way.

"Meow?" Noah asked, hoping Allen had understood and that he wouldn't have to do that again. The white haired teen paused thoughtfully, an invisible light bulb seemingly flashing over his head.

"You're saying you act all mean and rude, but inside you're actually a sweet, lovable kitten who just wants attention!" He exclaimed triumphantly, completely missing Noah's deadpan expression.

"..." Allen was promptly rewarded with another shock for his comment. Laughing nervously, he guessed again, this time thinking over his answer before yelling it out.

"Um, there are large and scary creatures in the forest, but you're still young and inexperienced so you don't have much knowledge?" He said hesitantly. The response he received was a reluctant nod.

"Mrow..." Noah sniffed, astounded that his trainer had actually figured it out.

"Well, then I apologize for being so rude. I guess I shouldn't expect you to have all the answers...but I'm just anxious. Already, I know things are much different here than in my world." Allen said softy, reaching out to pet the feline on the head. Noah leaned into his touch, purring happily despite not knowing what the heck his master was talking about. However, the moment was ruined when a person suddenly barged through the trees, stopping short in front of Allen. The boy, looking to be in his pre-teens, looked at Allen in surprise, his slate colored eyes lighting up as he noticed Noah.

"Whoa, you're a trainer too! Then let's battle!" The boy cheered, pulling out a Pokeball. He released an avian Pokémon with a shout before the white haired teen could sputter out a protest. Later on, Allen would learn people, especially trainers, were very direct when talking to others. He would eventually get used to it, as well as literally sneaking away from other trainers before they could spot him and demand a battle in which he could never seem to refuse.

"Wait! Can we just talk about this?!" The exorcist pleaded, ignoring the disbelieving looks Noah and the boy sent towards him.

"Geez, you really aren't that experienced are you! When someone asks to battle you're supposed to usually accept. And I'm not taking no for an answer!" The boy said with his hands on his hips. Allen grimaced, but stood, seeing he had no choice.

"Um, alright..." He said, panicking on the inside. What was he supposed to do!? He didn't know the first thing about Pokémon battles! Looking down at Noah, he made some awkward motioning gestures at the cat, flushing at the flat look on the feline's face. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the cat grumbled under its breath and stepped forward. The kitten examined his opponent, grinning when he saw it was a bird. Even he knew electric was good against flying. But the smirk dropped off its muzzle when it realized Allen probably had no idea. Noah wanted to drop dead right there. Why did he have to pick the stupidest trainer in the world?! Oh, if only he could talk, he would give his master an earful about his apparent lack of common sense.

"Err; is this your first battle or something?" The other trainer suddenly spoke up, his eyebrows raised. The boy had been examining his opponents, and from what he could tell, the teen, though older than him, looked extremely confused and flustered.

"Uh, yes?" Allen replied. There was another silence.

"...oh."

Noah wanted to face palm (facepaw?). He really had to teach his trainer better in the future...

"Well, it doesn't really matter. But I guess I'll try to go just a little easy on you! By the way, my name is Lucas!" The boy said sunnily after a moment, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks, I think. But I really just ne-" Allen's sentence was cut off as Lucas shouted a command, beginning the battle.

"Starly! Use tackle!"

The brown and white bird screeched, leaping at Noah with its wings outstretched. Tensing his muscles, the cat darted nimbly out of the way, his fur standing on end.

"Gah, look out!" Allen called, startled by the display. The feline hissed loudly in what could be interpreted as 'I know that you idiot!', as it dodged another lightning fast attack.

"Use peck, and follow with double team!"

This time, Noah didn't quite dodge in time, and the Starly slammed into him, giving him a sharp peck on the head before flapping away in a dark blur. Yowling with anger and pain, the cat stumbled back, wishing his idiot trainer would hurry up and give him a command. He glared over at Allen briefly; trying to send the message across before avoiding another incoming peck sent his way.

"Good starly! Now use wing attack!"

Meanwhile, Allen was in a state of near-hysterics. He had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to be doing. Sure, if he had been the one fighting and his opponent was an Akuma, then it would be easy. But here he was, trying to give commands to his Pokémon, with no idea how battles even worked!

"Meow!" Noah shrieked angrily, about fed up with being kicked around.

"I know, I know! But what am I supposed to do!?" Allen yelled in frustration, ignoring the odd looks from Lucas. Abruptly, he froze, a very important piece of information coming to his mind. He remembered something, something so small he had almost missed it. A cluster of words in the corner of his Pokedex when it had first shown him the entry of Noah. Four minuscule lines that he had so easily brushed off. Allen grinned, the puzzle pieces finally coming together in his mind.

"Noah, use quick attack!" He commanded with only a slight waver in his voice, a look of relief washing over the kitten's face. Happily compiling, the feline hissed threateningly, running towards its foe so fast had Allen blinked he would have missed it. The Starly didn't have time to react and was slammed into the ground by a set of strong paws. Smirking, Noah jumped back, a look of exhilaration in his big golden eyes.

"Mrow!" The cat laughed, despite the feeling of fatigue that was slowly creeping up on him. Taking a leap of faith, and hoping to Arceus that his message would be understood, Noah looked at Allen briefly, letting a few sparks emit from his tail.

"...sparks...Spark!" The exorcist said in understanding. His cat nodded, its fur crackling dangerously as it was enveloped in a pale yellow glow. It slammed into the Starly, the electric attack super effective. The avian Pokémon collapsed, small bursts of static flicking over its body. Allen gasped, a feeling of horror spreading over him. Was it alright?

"Good job Starly, you were great!" Lucas said, letting the Starly go back into its Pokeball. He looked back at Allen. "Good job, I should have known electric would have been effective against a flying type..." He said in embarrassment.

"Wait, is your Pokémon alright!" The white haired teen asked desperately. Lucas blinked in confusion.

"Well, your Shinx did defeat it, so no," he paused, seeing Allen's crestfallen expression, "but it just fainted. Jeez, he's not dead! You really don't know anything do you?"

"But, it doesn't seem right to let animals fight each other..." Allen said softly. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess it does seem like that when you say it that way." Lucas shrugged uncomfortably, "But they do it all the time in the wild, for survival and stuff. And most of them are pretty happy to have a trainer, participate in battles, and go on adventures. As trainers, we try to form strong friendships with our Pokémon. Still, why did you become a trainer then if you believe that?"

"I...don't know" Allen bit his lip, digesting the information given to him. He couldn't tell him that a few hours ago, he had fallen out of the sky and was actually from another world! Noah padded over to him, exhausted but pleased. Seeing his trainer's concern, the kitten nuzzled against him, purring. The feline stared up at Allen, uncharacteristic warmth in its golden eyes. 'Don't worry' Noah seemed to say. The teen smiled back, feeling a little better despite his doubts.

"I mean, my reason for becoming a trainer was at first, to become a champion," Lucas said after a moment of hesitation, "But then I met these people, called Team Galactic. They're the kind of people who would hurt Pokémon and other people too. So now, my goal is to become stronger, so I can protect both Pokémon and people." His voice had grown harder, and his fists were tightly clenched at his sides. Allen blinked, the words oddly familiar to his ears.

_I want to become stronger, so I can save both humans and Akuma! _

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I think that is something we share in common." Allen said quietly. Lucas blinked, before a huge grin spread on his face.

"That's cool! So, do you want to continue the battle? I mean, I understand if you don't now..." The young boy replied. The exorcist frowned, looking down at Noah.

"What do you think? Do you want to?" He asked gently. Noah scoffed, a look of indignation on his face. "Of course! I was born ready!" was the silent response.

"Well then, okay." Allen said, sounding like a parent about to send their child to school for the first time. Lucas beamed, pulling out another Pokeball.

"Awesome! Then what are we waiting for? Go Turtwig!" He cried, a small, green turtle materializing in front of him.

"Turtwig!" The Pokémon chirped, tilting its head to the side.

"This is my last Pokémon, so I'm gonna give this battle all I've got!" Lucas said determinedly. With that, he shouted the first command, tackle, and the fight commended.

"Noah, dodge and use...uh, Spark!" Allen almost smacked himself for his verbal slip up, but it wasn't his fault these attack names (?) were so hard to remember!" The small kitten obeyed, pouncing on his opponent with crackling fur. But the attack barely seemed to faze the turtle, who immediately countered with another tackle.

"Ha, electric isn't effective against grass!" Lucas pointed out. Grinding his teeth, Allen made a mental note to study on the subject more later.

"Use quick attack!" He called, changing tactics. However as Noah ran foreword, the Turtwig curled up in its shell protectively, so Noah's tiny claws barely made a scratch in the tough shield. Panting, the kitten stumbled back, legs trembling. Before Allen could call out another move, the Turtwig had already slammed into the feline, knocking him to the ground. Noah hissed, scrabbling futilely at the turtle. As it backed off, Noah tried to stand, only to collapse from exhaustion. With a cry of dismay, Allen sprinted to his friend, scooping up the furry bundle in his arms, completely dismissing the fact they were still in the middle of the battle.

"Meow!" Noah protested, a hint of irritation in his tone. For Arceus' sake, he hadn't even fainted yet! And their opponents were staring!

"Are you hurt?!" The white haired teen asked, ignoring the kitty's flat expression. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I won't make you do it again, I-" Allen flinched as a set of claws suddenly raked across his cheek, leaving four thin gashes running perpendicular to his scar. He froze, staring into Noah's angry eyes.

_Why did you stop me!?_

_Slap!_

_Because I'm your friend! _

_You're so selfish Allen!_

"Idiot!" Noah's blazing eyes spoke for his thoughts, seeming to scream out in the tense silence, "I don't care about getting hurt! I want to get stronger too! I don't care if you're the most dim witted person I've ever met, you're still my trainer and I have to be able to protect you! Why can't you see that you selfish jerk!?"

Those few seconds seemed to last an eternity.

"You're a trainer now! So accept that maybe, sometimes I will get hurt, and I may hurt others in a fight. But we learn and grow strong from battles, and it's a sacrifice any Pokémon is willing to take for their trainer!" Noah glared, his thoughts so clear they seemed to echo in Allen's mind.

_In the end, do you always have to sacrifice something to protect something else?_

"...you're right. I am selfish. I never thought about how you feel. I just wanted to protect you." Allen said at last, a bittersweet smile on his face. "I'm such an idiot..." Noah shook his head in calm protest. He could see his stupid trainer truly cared about him, which warmed his heart. His master was just sometimes kind to a fault...and clueless.

"Meow!" Noah purred, nuzzling Allen's face in a sign of forgiveness. The feline's signature smirk replaced the uncharacteristically serious look he had been wearing for the last few moments, signaling there were no hard feelings. Allen grinned back, understanding now showing in his silver eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered, already knowing what his friend's response would be. Noah rolled his eyes at the sappiness of their situation.

"I'll always help you, idiot."

**TBC**

**Next Chapter: Allen's first battle part 2**


	3. How long will this take!

**AN: So sorry about the wait. This chapter isn't finished yet but hopefully I can update sooner in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Look Before you leap

"You guys...are really close aren't you?"

Allen looked up to see Lucas staring at him in awe. The young boy had been silent the whole time, watching the wordless exchange passing between the white haired teen and his Pokémon.

"Yeah..." Allen murmured, softly stroking on of Noah's ears. Perhaps it would be best not to tell him they had only met a few hours ago...

"Heh, you know...I'm kinda jealous," Lucas said, sounding a bit wistful, "I've never seen such a strong bond between a Pokémon and its trainer. But you, you two just seemed to understand each other so well." Both Allen and Noah stared at him in surprise. "That's the kind of bond I want to form with my Pokémon."

"Meow!" Noah suddenly yowled, a huge scowl on his face. Both Allen and Lucas jumped, oblivious to how uncomfortable the kitty was feeling with the mushy, fluffy confess your feelings for no reason time. However, his idiot trainer took it completely the wrong way.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were hurt!" Allen cried. Desperately, he plunged his hand into his black and white bag, searching for anything useful. He pulled out a purple bottle, staring at it in confusion. "What's this?" He wondered out loud.

"Um, it's a potion. You know, to heal your Pokémon with?" Lucas said slowly, as if talking to a small child. Which in Noah's mind, wasn't far from the truth. No sooner had the words left the boy's mouth, Allen was already shoving the concoction down Noah's throat.

"Mmmph!" The feline yelped as it swallowed the sweet liquid. At once, he could feel some of his bruises healing, though his fatigue remained.

"It's a good thing I have more!" Allen said in relief, ignoring his kitten's whine of exasperation. Noah leapt out of Allen's arms, just to prove how absolutely okay he was, only to fall right back down in a heap.

"Meh" the feline moaned as he was picked back up, his paws dangling loosely.

"Oh no you don't! You are not fighting again for now! I don't care if you're healed, you are sitting the rest of this out, you hear me!?" Allen snapped, sounding like a very grouchy mother. Noah glared. First the bottle feeding, now this?!

"Well, they're certainly unique..." Lucas muttered, too softly for them to hear, not that they would have over their bickering. Turtwig chirped in agreement. The noise caught Allen's attention, and he suddenly remembered what they were doing.

"Ah, we still haven't finished the battle!" He said apologetically, clamping his hand down on a squirming Noah.

"Yep, this has to be a record. 15 min and counting with only two Pokémon..." Lucas checked his watch, sweat dropping.

"I'm really sorry." The exorcist said, scowling as Noah attempted to swipe at his head.

"It's fine, really. This has been...interesting," Was the nonchalant reply, "but are you really going to keep going with just that Pokémon?" Allen frowned, his answer obviously no. "But you don't have any other Pokémon!" Lucas said in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"Actually I do. I have Timcampy!" Allen smiled, pulling out the golem. The golden ball, who had been sleeping comfortably, found himself now rudely awakened. Needless to say, Tim was furious. He chomped down on Allen's ear with tremendous force. "Owwwww!" The white haired teen shrieked, immediately letting go. Satisfied with the pain he had caused, Tim let to and nestled himself in Allen's hair, sharing a smirk with Noah.

"What...is that?" Lucas gaped, staring at the strange creature. Allen opened his mouth to explain, only to be cut off.

"New data added. New data added. Name: Timcampy. Type: flying and steel. Rest is unknown..." The obnoxiously loud voice of his Pokedex said dully. Allen pulled it out, pausing when he heard Lucas sputter.

"That's a Pokedex!" Lucas pointed accusingly. "How did you get one?!"

"Err..." The teen fumbled for a reasonable excuse, "I got it from someone else...far far away..." Noah sighed, seeing right through the poorly worded lie. However, Lucas seemed to buy it.

"Oh, you're from a different region! That would explain a lot!" He mused, bobbing his head in understanding. Allen, not believing his luck, nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, sure, a different region. One that is really, really far away..." He repeated, more smoothly. Noah snickered, his nose twitching in amusement.

"That's cool! So that's why I've never seen that Pokémon before! Is it rare or common in your region?" Lucas questioned eagerly, staring at Timcampy.

"Um, common," Allen said, thinking of the Order's golems, "but Tim is kinda special." You could practically see the stars shining in Lucas' eyes. Allen blinked, a bit put off. "Why? Are there really that many different kinds of Pokémon?"

"Yes! There are hundreds and hundreds! I've actually only recently started my journey, so I haven't seen that many, but I'm gonna catch them all!" The young boy said determinedly, striking a dramatic pose. There was a beat of silence. A cricket chirped in the background.

"Oh..." Allen mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Oblivious to how idiotic he looked, Lucas grinned and moved from his pose.

"So, can we finish the battle? I really want to see how good your Timcampy is!" He pleaded.

"Sure" Allen agreed after a moment of hesitation, Noah's words from earlier echoing in his mind. As if Timcampy understood, the golem jumped off the teen's head and swooped down onto the ground, wings outspread.

"Alright, let's go Turtwig! Razor leaf!" Lucas commanded. The Pokémon immediately sent a wave of sharp, green leaves towards Timcampy.

"Tim, dodge it!" Allen cried, chewing his lip nervously. This wasn't good. He had no idea what kind of moves the little golem could use, and this time his Pokedex wouldn't be able to help him. Timcampy shot straight up into the air, his small form easily weaving between the leaves as they rocketed past. Flapping his wings, the golden ball's agility allowed him to quickly evade another round of leaves. Chirping angrily, Turtwig could only glare up at Tim, seeing as it was unable to fly.

"Razor leaf, again!"

Allen frowned, seeing his advantage wouldn't last very long if he didn't do something soon. Racking his brains, he tried to think of an attack Tim could have. From what he guessed, there were a lot of moves, and each Pokémon only had four they could use. So he had a pretty slim chance of guessing right. But, watching the battle reminded him of his own fights. While this was very different from fighting Akuma or the Noah, it still followed a similar pattern. Evade, wait for an opening, attack. Block, counter, dodge. And though he didn't realize it, Allen was subconsciously treating the battles like he was the one fighting in it, coming up with tactics and analyzing his opponent's strategy...

"Meow!"

The teen looked down to see Noah, who had been watching quietly, staring up at him like a child who had figured out the answer to an exceptionally hard math problem. The feline looked back and forth between his trainer and Timcampy frantically, his tail waving so fast it was a blue and gold blur.

"What?" Allen asked, keeping one eye trained on Tim, who was still fluttering about like a sugar-high hummingbird. "Do you know something about Tim?" Noah nodded, before lashing out with a paw at thin air. He paused, pointing to himself and looking over at Tim. "...swipe? Attack?...you and Tim...Are you saying...you and Timcampy share an attack?" The white haired exorcist asked.

"Mrow!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Allen replied, smiling thankfully. That clue definitely helped. Listing out Noah's attacks in his head, he began crossing out possibilities. Spark was out, seeing as he doubted the golem had an ounce of electricity in him, despite being a mechanical creature. Also leer was out, seeing as if the name was anything to go by, Tim probably wouldn't be able to use it seeing he had no eyes...which left...

"Timcampy, use quick attack!" Allen yelled, hoping it worked. To his immense relief it did. Smirking, The golden ball charged at Turtwig, folding his wings to increase speed. Despite his tiny size, Tim was still able to give his opponent a good smack to the head before flying back out of harm's way.

"Wow, its fast!" Lucas yelped. However Allen didn't hear. Instead he was deep in thought as he watched his golem nimbly zip around in the air. Of course it would make sense Tim could use quick attack, seeing how fast he was. Racking his brains, Allen tried to remember anything of use about his little friend. The image of Tim chomping on his ear suddenly came to mind.

"Timcampy, bite it!" He blurted out. Much to his surprise, Timcampy reacted and snapped his fangs down on the leaf poking out of Turtwig's head. The turtle squealed, frantically shaking its head to try to rid itself of the golem munching on its precious leaf. Still, Tim didn't let go, choosing to let his opponent tire out before releasing his hold. It flew back up into the air, grinning toothily.

"Turtwig, try absorb!" Lucas shouted, seeing he was now tilting towards the losing side. The turtle began to glow, a faint strand of light seeping from Timcampy into it. The golem's movements became more sluggish while Turtwig looked slightly more energized. "Darn, grass isn't effective against flying or steel!" Lucas groaned, seeing the attack barely had any effect.

"Tim, are you alright!?" Allen asked worriedly, to which the little golden ball nodded.

"Now use razor leaf again!" Lucas said. Having had all its energy sucked away, Tim was unable to dodge all the green projectiles. A few smacked into him, and while ineffective, still did damage. The golem shuddered, looking ready to drop. Allen could only watch in despair, not knowing what to do. A few more attacks and Tim would be finished. He, undoubtedly, was going to lose...

**TBC**

**Next chapter: Answers revealed**

Omake:

The exorcists and finders of the Black order were happily eating lunch and chatting in the cafeteria. Jerry was whistling as he cooked up delicious meals, Lavi was cracking jokes, and even Kanda looked slightly less pissed than usual. Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of pounding footsteps and a voice screaming bloody murder nearing them. Not a moment later Howard Link ran into the cafeteria, looking out of breath and panicked. Everyone stared at him, turning away from their conversations.

"Walker. Walker disappeared in the Ark!" Link shrieked in a voice far too high pitched for a man. "Just…thought you ought to know…" Out of breath and oxygen deprived, the flustered inspector crumpled to the ground in a dead faint. For a moment, there was a complete and utter silence as everyone looked at each other in shock. Surprisingly, it was Kanda who spoke up first.

"Well, fuck." The samurai scowled, his day now officially ruined.

And then, the cafeteria was thrown into chaos.

**I hope everyone caught the Harry Potter reference there. **


End file.
